1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processing apparatus for designating an image to be printed, an image printing control apparatus for printing the image, a print image designation method and an image printing control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital electronic still-video camera captures the image of a subject and records image data representing the image of the subject on a memory card or some other recording medium. One takes the recording medium (or the entire camera if the recording medium cannot be loaded in and unloaded from the camera) to a developing laboratory, where a printer having a high image quality is used to print the image of the subject represented by the image data that has been recorded on the recording medium.
It has been contemplated in such case to record ordering information on the recording medium along with the image data. The ordering information indicates which images among the images represented by the image data recorded on the recording medium are to be printed.
Assume that ordering information has been recorded on the recording medium. If image data representing an image to be printed in accordance with the ordering information is erased, then it is necessary to erase the corresponding ordering information as well. If the corresponding ordering information is not erased from the recording medium, the ordering information will designate the printing of an image represented by image data newly recorded following erasure of the old image data in the area formerly occupied by the old image data which no longer exists on the recording medium. This results in the printing of the wrong image.